Urik
|caption = |realname = Urik |aliases = Prince of Stars, Prince Zorfendorf, "Eric" |residence = Upper World |species = Human, Wizard |friends = Otli, Jotli, Motli The Wright brothers |family = Zara (Mother) Galen Longbeard, Lord Sparr (Brothers) Eric (Great-great-great-grandson) |powers = Wizard |pastime = Flying (alone or in a plane) |dislikes = Ko; any beast who tries to take over Droon |first = Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes }} Urik is the older brother of Galen and Sparr. He is also Eric's great-great-great-grandfather Special Edition 8. The Final Quest. Personality Urik's personality is somewhat nebulous, as he never appears in the series at a steady age (he appears as a boySpecial Edition 5. Moon MagicSpecial Edition 1. The Magic Escapes, as an old manSpecial Edition 8. The Final Quest, and as the amnesiac "Prince of Stars"In the Ice Caves of KrogFlight of the Blue Serpent). As a boy, Urik was funny, clever, obedient, helpful, and humble. These personality traits remain, even to old age. Although he loses nearly all of his memory after crashing into northern Droon before In the Ice Caves of Krog, he retains the same speech habits (compare "I imagine myself as a bird"Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes to "Serpent, imagine yourself a bird and fly, fly us back home!"Flight of the Blue Serpent), humility, helpfulness, and steadfast alliance to his friends. Biography Urik is the oldest of three sons of Queen Zara and helped her out in the battles against Queen Salamandra. After the time-traveling Julie and Neal aided him, he makes the Pearl SeaSpecial Edition 5. Moon Magic, a part of the Moon Medallion, and names it by Neal's suggestion (this arguably creates an bootstrap paradox, as Neal was likely inspired to call the artifact the "Pearl Sea" because he was used to the name). Emperor Ko, envious of Queen Zara's powerful magic, manages to kidnap both her and an infant Sparr, while Urik is powerless to prevent it, as Ko froze him in place moments beforeQueen of Shadowthorn. Nevertheless, he is also too busy with rescuing Galen from Salamandra's time-travelling, goblin-infested city of Pesh, until Eric and his friends help Urik with precisely this goalSpecial Edition 1. The Magic Escapes. Afterwards, Urik runs after an older Sparr into a half-broken Portal of Ages that Salamandra uses. This makes all the other characters believe that he is "lost in time", but much later, Urik reports that he merely spent centuries chasing Sparr through various places and time periodsSpecial Edition 8. The Final Quest. Sparr steals the Moon Medallion that Urik was keeping safe in a fight, though, and Urik is left behind in the early 20th century. While stuck in this time period, he falls in love with a lady, marries her, and has a child. This child's eventual descendant is Eric's mother. Urik, during this time period, also befriends the Wright brothers and helps them test their airplane in 1904. This test is caught on silent film, and Eric watches that movieThe Coiled Viper. (At the time, though, Eric only knows that the person helping the Wrights test their plane is his great-great-great-grandfather and does not recognize him as Urik.) Likely taking tips from the Wright brothers, Urik builds an airplane called the Blue Serpent so he can chase Sparr from the Upper World to Droon. (A picture of Urik that Eric's mother keeps confirms that he finishes it by Summer 1909.) The plane's maiden flight is disastrous, though--Urik crashes it in northern Droon and loses much of his memory, including his name, in the process. The Blue Serpent also loses an essential piece of itself in the crash, so Urik spends the next century searching for the magical piece of metal, adopted by the Orkins as their "Treasure". While doing so, he stays low-key and adopts many makeshift names for himself, including the "Prince of Stars" and "Prince Zorfendorf". As "Prince Zorfendorf", Urik creates a map leading to the fabled Seven Cities of Gold and hands it to Thog (the librarian)'s predecessor. He gains enough fame under that name to have Zorfendorf Castle named after him. Urik befriends three magical crows known as Otli, Jotli, and Motli. These crows come in handy after he defeats the monstrous Krog but slowly gets possessed by it, as they lead Eric, Julie, Neal, and Keeah to the reawakened monster (and therefore Urik)'s location. Eric realizes precisely who Krog now is just in time and rescues Urik, then known as the "Prince of Stars", from being forever possessed by the beastIn the Ice Caves of Krog. Later, Eric hands over the Treasure of the Orkins to Urik, and Urik finally gets an opportunity to return to the Upper World in his now-fixed airplaneTreasure of the Orkins. His memory returned, Urik remains in the Upper World until his old age, when he hands over the Pearl Sea to a three-year-old Eric and joins a time-travelling Eric's cause to save Droon from GethwingSpecial Edition 8. The Final Quest. Family Urik was fond of his family. He respected his mother, Queen Zara, and liked Galen because their personalities were so similar. He cared for Sparr and was furious when Saba (Ko's phantom, from Moon Magic) kidnapped him. The last time he was with his family was when they were all in Zara's tentQueen of Shadowthorn. If he hadn't met the kidsThe Magic Escapes, he might not have "took off into time". Relationships Neal Urik meets Neal in Special Edition 5. Moon Magic, when Salamandra had cast Julie and Neal into the past. He likes Neal for his funny point of view. Julie Urik also meets Julie in Moon Magic, when Salamandra had cast Julie and Neal into the past. He is friendly to her, and she treats him like a second Neal. Eric Urik and Eric first meet in Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes. He rescues Eric from Salamandra's goons. He and Eric at first glance have a spiritual connection. Later, an old Urik gives Eric the Pearl Sea in Special Edition 8. The Final Quest and reveals that he is Eric's great-great-great-grandfather, thus making Eric technically a "Son of Zara". Urik also reveals that Eric is named after him, as the old wizard reports that people tended to garble his own name as "Eric". Ironically, Eric both saves his great-great-great-grandfather's lifeIn the Ice Caves of Krog and helps him go back home by giving him the Treasure of the Orkins to complete his broken airplaneFlight of the Blue Serpent. References Category:Wizards Category:Characters